Captive
by The Red Lightning
Summary: Something happened which would change their lives forever. Dark, this is not a happy one…


**Captive**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** Something happened which would change their lives forever. Dark, this is not a happy one…

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of 07-Ghost, that title belongs to Amemiya Yuki.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

Enjoy the ride.

* * *

Chained with zaiphon absorbing chains, in a tiny dark and filthy cell. The everlasting smile was gone. The ebony hair lank with grease, the face full of ugly swelling bruises, and the only thing he wore was some dirty and torn loincloth over his hips. He was barely recognizable behind all those swelling bruises.

His captors tried everything to make him talk, but whatever they did, he didn't speak. When they didn't even get a reaction from their torture on him, they become more violent and frustrated.

He didn't care what they did to him, since he had promised he would do anything but betray. How it all had happened that he was a captive in their mercy, he didn't quite know.

They had outsmarted him, fooled him into a trap, all to obtain information about Chief of Staff Ayanami, but it hadn't quite gone as they had imagined, so they would resort to plan B.

**-o.0.o-**

"Tell us everything you know about Chief of Staff Ayanami!" someone ordered, but no reply came.

A steady hard blow straight in the stomach, made the aching all over captive cough and gasp for air, but it was clear it was only his body's reaction to survive. His happy burning soul had long ago left. His eyes were like black holes, empty and hollow. What was left was an empty, fragile shell.

"If you don't speak up soon, you'll die!" someone else cried out frustrated, and only now they got a response from their captive. A thin smile ghosted over those bruised lips and the eyes briefly sparkled to life.

"I'll do anything for Aya-tan." was what he croaked out. This response made them more irritated and they decided to use plan B, to send the video, they just had recorded, when they interrogated the captive, to the Chief of Staff Ayanami and perhaps would the icy officer try to act.

With that done, the film was sent along with a little threat-greeting to the Chief of Staff Ayanami.

**-o.0.o-**

None of them could believe their eyes, when they saw the video. Both Konatsu and Kuroyuri had at first not recognized the man in the video, but when they saw the bruised face slowly being lifted up and see those empty eyes burn to life with an all too familiar spark, and hear the broken voice croak out "Aya-tan". They were both shocked and saddened, and Katsuragi did his best to comfort them. He had to say that the man in the video, had deeper loyalty to Ayanami-sama than he had and he admired the courage and strength the man possessed. While he took care of Konatsu and Kuroyuri he glanced up at Ayanami-sama's seat, where said man was seated and his reaction to the video was unreadable.

His eyes were hidden behind the screen of his officer's cap and his mouth was set in a straight and stoic line.

Although his exterior did not betray his emotions when he saw the video, his insides did.

He clenched his teeth tightly, as he cursed the captors in his mind, who had dared to take his most loyal subordinate away from him.

It was empty not to see the happy smile, hear the endless questions and the sweet smell of candy. _Hyuuga…_ was the only reflection Ayanami thought depressed when he had seen the video. Their demands for releasing him were unreasonable, and Ayanami was well aware of it. Deep down he wanted to save him, but the rules and his own pride stopped him from doing it and the time ran out.

**-o.0.o-**

A new video had arrived and Ayanami had hesitated to look at it, at first. It was Konatsu who took the initiative to turn it on so everyone in the Black Hawks could see.

It didn't take long before Konatsu broke down into tears, while he shouted himself hoarse. Kuroyuri had used Konatsu's shoulder to sob on.

"First Haruse and now Hyuuga…" he had sobbed.

Katsuragi was depressed as well, it had at least happened fast, but it was ironic. They had used the katana, which he loyally had used to serve Ayanami-sama.

Said man was seated in his chair appearing to look completely ignorant to what just played up on the screen before him. Not a single emotion got through his stoic ice shield as he watched the katana pierce his subordinate's heart, not even his cold merciless eyes betrayed his cold exterior, when he saw the blood ooze out from the wound, where the katana had pierced the bruised flesh.

Nobody knew if the icy Chief of Staff Ayanami would care about this death or if he would dismiss it as any other death.

The rest of the day had been depressing and sluggish, no one was really motivated to do anything, except Ayanami. He continued to work as usual, as if nothing had happened.

Although he didn't show anything, his subordinates knew that something was off. Normally, he would have told them to do their work, but he had not done it today, perhaps he realized that they had no desire to work, when they just had learnt that they had lost a valuable comrade.

The man who had brought so much joy, even if it had aggravated their nerves sometimes. It had kept the group alive and from becoming a typical dull and boring military squad. All of them silently praised the memory of the past Lt. Commander Hyuuga. Everyone except Ayanami, who pondered behind his papers and continued with his work, maybe he did it to have his thoughts occupied with something else, and when he finally had finished his papers, he excused himself and left the quiet and depressed group to disappear into his room.

Once he had closed and locked the door, he began to slowly undress to take a refreshing shower. Not a shred of emotion broke through his thick stoic shell.

It wasn't until he stood under the showers percolation clear water as it flowed slowly over his exposed skin, and his hair soon stuck to his forehead and scalp.

He stood there under the water and let his thoughts flow, and when something wet sought its' down his cheek, he didn't know if it was the shower's water, or if it was his own tears. There was nothing he was familiar with, so he couldn't answer. It was something new and unknown to him.

_Why is it always like this? First Eve, then Yukikaze and now…_ He gritted his teeth angrily, wondering about the cruel punishment god had bestowed upon him, as he let his fist hit the wall furiously.

"…Hyuuga." He said low as he clenched his fist until his nails bore into the skin and blood dripped from it onto the floor, forming small red strings as the water washed it away, making Ayanami think about everything Hyuuga had done for him, no matter what the circumstances.

He decided that he would take back the body to give him a proper funeral and a place to rest, which he himself had selected. A place of honour, a place better than where the miserable higher ups would one day rest. He deserved it after everything he had done for the Empire and Ayanami.

It would be the only way Ayanami could thank Hyuuga by now, and he knew his soul had shattered into a million tiny pieces and his insides were in turmoil, only his cold exterior remained the same. He would never be able to forget his beloved Lt. Commander Hyuuga.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: **Oh dear, that was a real dark one, right? I still can't believe I killed Hyuuga… ZOMG how could I?! Though I think that sort of ending fitted this fic quite nicely, even though it's a bit dark and sad, and not quite what I wanted at first, but somehow I became curious as to how Ayanami would react if he did, and to be honest I think it would be something like this, since he is possessive about his "things" and Hyuuga belongs to him, and if someone took Hyuuga away before he could use him like he wanted to he would be angry and maybe slightly upset.  
Maybe some of you ask yourself if Ayanami really did cry in that shower, well I don't know, I think it's up to you to decide, but who knows ^^,  
Anyway I hoped you liked it, and I'm sorry if the grammar is off. I wrote this piece, while riding the bus to school, in my native tongue and then translated to English so some wordings might sound a bit off to you perhaps, I don't know, oh well please review and tell me what you thought but please no flames if you would be so kind. :D

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
